U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,047 discloses a method of performing x-ray crystallography on samples by using a robot to transfer the samples to a goniometer. This patent is incorporated herein by reference. The patent discloses the general system that the present invention is directed to but does not disclose a worksite suite as disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,849 discloses a method and apparatus for mounting a crystal sample for x-ray crystallographic analysis. This patent is incorporated herein by reference. The patent discloses the general system that the present invention is directed to but does not disclose a worksite suite as disclosed herein.
While both patents disclose the general environment of the present invention, the present invention is directed to a worksite suite suitable for use when using a robot to provide the high throughput, automated crystallography methods disclosed in the patents.